


A Husband'S Wish

by d1esrae



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M, Transformation, bimbo, cuckold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1esrae/pseuds/d1esrae
Summary: A competitive woman finds our her husband is jerking off to pornstar sluts. She takes it as a competition and works to become his dream woman. She takes it further than what he could have imagined.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hi babe. We need to talk. 

[Deep breath] 

Alright, I’m just going to go out and say it. 

Our relationship deserves that. 

I know we haven’t been having much sex lately.

I know I haven’t been exactly the image of the hot wife you thought you’d have.

Some of that is my fault, but some of it is yours. 

What am I talking about? You know what I am talking about. 

I know what you’ve been doing when you think I’m asleep. 

Yes, I know all about your porn watching. You’ve been busy pretty much every night jerking your cock off. 

You watch those busty blondes riding those pornstar dicks and don’t leave anything for me. 

Sometimes I lay in bed wet, waiting for you to come in and take me, but it never happens. You slide into bed and fall asleep. 

But babe I’m not mad. 

I get it, you have needs and you have a particular type of woman that you like.

You like women with those huge tits, long legs, cock sucking lips, and big ass.

That’s what you wish for isn’t it? 

That’s it. You want me to look like them. Admit it.

You want me to be a cum slut. 

Babe I just need you to admit what you’ve been doing and tell me that’s what you want. 

[Pause] 

See honey we have to be honest with each other. 

This is a challenge and I am going to win. 

You said you love my competitive streak when you met me in college. Yeah, I hated losing flip cup back then and I hate losing to those sluts now. 

I’m going to make sure that there isn’t anyone else that you are going to look at. 

No more looking at other whores. I want you to only have eyes for me. 

So what does that mean?

You babe don’t have to do anything but wait. Yes, that’s right. I’m not even asking you to change, just wait.

But I’m going away.

Uh huh, I’m leaving. No no no, I’m not leaving you for good. 

Stop freaking out and just listen. I’m leaving for 3 months and I’m not telling you where I am going. I need time to be the woman you desire. I need to figure some things out and I can’t do it here. 

Can you wait for that babe? I hope you can wait for me. Please don’t look at those other women. I know I’ll never know when I am gone, but I’m just asking you to wait. 

I love you and I hope you still love me.

You do? 

Yes! I promise this is all going to be worth it. You just have to have some patience.

[honk]

Well…I guess this is goodbye. That’s my ride. Just wait for me babe. I love you. 

[Front door opening]

[Slightly higher and more bimbo voice] BABE I’m here. Where are you?

That’s strange, I know he’s here, but I don’t hear anything. 

[going up stairs in heels] 

Babe, I have a surprise for you. I came back early for you. I can’t wait to show you how far I’ve come already. Babe?

[walking down hall in heels] 

Wait. I hear something. 

[rhythmic noises] 

Is he really jerking his juicy cock off right now? 

[slight door opening and porn sounds]

Mmm that’s so hot. Look at that cock going into that slut’s pussy.

Mmm I want it. Stop it Katie, stay focused. 

Why is he watching this? I asked him to wait. I really thought he could do it, but I guess not. 

[full door opening]

What the fuck! 

I asked you not to. No, don’t get up. I can’t believe you would do this. 

I know asking you not to jerk off for 3 months would be ridiculous, but couldn’t you handle not looking at those sluts. 

Look at me, you dick!

I spent the last 3 months working my ass off and transforming to get hot for you. 

Yes, look at me babe.

I’m now a 36D – 28- 34 and fuck I love it. Don’t you love it too? 

The driver couldn’t take his eyes off me and I’m sure he had a boner. But did I suck him off even though I wanted to? No, because it’s all been for you. 

It’s not just the physical either babe. I’ve been working with best hypnotists and trainers to make it so that I think about is sucking and fucking. 

I’ve been training my mind and body for you and yet I come here and you’re jerking it off to those hussies! 

I’ve been dreaming about your cock. 

I’ve been agonizing over deciding if I would first slide your cock into my wet pussy or between my new swollen lips. Yes even my mouth got my fuckable for you. 

[moan]

See look at what the training is doing, I’m drooling and all I can think about is that cock. Get over here! 

[sucking and slurping sounds]

Oh yeah! Yes fuck my mouth. 

[sucking]

See no gagging on your cock anymore

[sucking]

[mouth full of dick] Wait. Are you watching them still! What the fuck. 

Let me look at those bitches. 

[sad] Oh babe, you’ve gotten worse, you have a real problem. 

Look at them. They have gigantic tits and look at what they are doing.

Did you hear that one talk? I’m surprised she can put a sentence together They are so slutty. So…depraved. So much….better than me. 

Is that what you want babe? Is that what you wished for when I said I was leaving?

You don’t have to say anything, I can see it in your eyes. You do. You want a fucking bimbo slut. This isn’t good enough for you. I’m not good enough. 

[short angry crying]

Don’t fucking touch me. Don’t say anything. 

I can think clearly enough to know that this isn’t right. I don’t deserve this. 

I don’t lose. 

I. Don’t. Lose.

I’m not going to lose you, especially after how far we’ve come. 

There was a premium package and I didn’t pursue because I didn’t know I’d have to go that far, but now I know. 

Don’t be surprised by the charges on credit card or our bank account taking a hit. But it will be worth it in the end. 

I’ll be your dream woman and I hope you’ll be my dream man. So that means I’m leaving again. This time for longer. 

No I don’t know how long and don’t fucking ask. I’m still mad at you. 

I know you’re going to keep watching these sluts and I’m not even going to try to stop you. Just keep fucking working… and making sure we still have money while I’m gone. 

I….lov…goodbye

[heels walking away]

[car honks]

[super bimbo voice]

Bye sweetie. Thanks for the ride [giggle]

God I love having big tits! Men are so easy when you have them. 

Damn, I look good. I love how slutty I look. 

It gets me hot knowing that all every man passing by dreams of fucking me! 

Oh I get just wet thinking about it. What was I doing? Oh yeah seeing the hubby!

[open door]

Baby I’m home! 

Hi! [giggle] Don’t look so surprised baby, I’m exactly like those other sluts …okay maybe not exactly. 

Don’t you dare say I went too far. I had to surpass whatever you might have gotten into in the past 8 months. 

But as you can see it’s been worth the wait. I know what you are into. 

Oh you want me to tell you what exactly I did? Well I’m not sure exactly what they did. A bunch of boring technical stuff. What I can tell you is what it means for me.

Yes! My tits are bigger than all of those whores you were watching and drooling over. 

My ass is huge now and I can’t fit into any of my old pants. Well I can’t really fit into any of my old clothing, but who would want to hide this, right? 

I look fucking cartoonish and I love it

Aren’t my nails pretty? No more work for me with them. My hands are made for one thing only, jerking off cocks and guiding dicks into my holes. 

My hair and eyes make me look like I’m such a doll.

But I can see that you are staring at my fuckhole lips. I pumped my lips extra big and now they are stuck in a pout forever, but it means I have perfect fuckable lips.

I love to feel things between them. Wouldn’t you like to feel?

Do you like what I am wearing? Only the most skintight fake materials for me now.  
Fake just like me. 

And gosh you wouldn’t believe the work it took to wear heels like these, but now I couldn’t wear anything else. 

Don’t I look like a total bimbo fuck doll? I look like I should have a cock pumping my ass, pussy and mouth with cum dripping from every hole. I totally look like a  
cock sucking big titted cumslut and I love it!

[husband’s foot steps approach]

[cruel bimbo voice] Wait! Hold it right there. 

I made another discovery when I started checking your browsing history after I saw your porn watching. 

Seems like you like to go to sites where big cocks fuck the shit out of big breasted bimbo sluts. I also found some interesting videos that I had to look up. 

Cuckold videos, so I started doing some research. 

You see, I discovered your dream wife is a hot bimbo slut that fucks big cocks and is an insatiable slut. 

A bimbo that oozes sex and makes heads turn and sprout up. I literally ooze pussy juice now hubby and I do want big cocks. 

Now, I'm that bimbo that everyone wants and you can’t have.  
[moan, starting to touch yourself]

I was prepared to let this cuckold thing go, but after my first trip back and seeing you watching those slut, I knew that I had to do this. I knew you wouldn’t be happy any other way. 

I figured out that you didn’t want to fuck those tarts on the screen, you wanted to watch other men with huge cocks fuck those tarts on the screen.

So I am going to give you that. I’m going to give you that completely. You’ll get your bimbo slut wife and every red blooded man will be jealous of you. 

But I will be riding thick huge cocks that aren’t yours. In fact, I’m not even sure your little guy can satisfy me anymore. 

Yes, I know you’re so proud of your 8 inch dick, but unfortunately babe it just won’t do anymore. 

In the last few months to become your dream wife, I’ve had to do a lot of training. But it was worth it, for me. 

[moan, close to cumming]

Just thinking of all of those gorgeous cocks makes me want to cum. 

[continue to touch yourself]

It took me a few months of practice to control my gag reflex, but now I can swallow any cock down my throat.

I can even go deep enough to lick their balls at the same time. 

Because of my training, now I cum just from sucking a cock, the bigger the cock the bigger the orgasm. 

[Moaning]

It also took me a few months to stretch myself to take cock in my ass and pussy. 

But it was worth it to see my trainers’ lust when I finally took the 16 inches dildos in both holes at the same time. 

Oh fuck I’m cumming just thinking about that day.

Mmm yes yes yes yes. 

For my reward, I got my first gangbang. 

[moan]

What’s wrong honey, isn’t this exactly what you wanted? 

I can see the tent in your pants. I can even see your beta pre-cum leaking from your little guy. 

You wanted a fuckdoll hot wife and you got it. I made myself into your dream woman and you don’t seem to appreciate it.

[Door knocking]

Who is that? Oh that's the talent. 

I wanted to give you a live demonstration of what a bimbo whore I’ve become. 

I wanted to grant your wish of having a cuckoldress that loves huge cock. 

[footsteps] 

Meet John and Tye, they are two of my trainers. Look at their cocks. 

[Take cocks in mouth and hand] Now these are cocks. Not tiny little dicks like yours. 

Oh godddd yes. I missed these. 

I….Candi (or other name) loves sucking cock. Candi is cock loving whore!  
Candi becomes such a dumb doll with big cocks in front of her. 

[slurping and sucking]

Are you ready to see Candi swallow this cock? 

Are you this big, you wimpy cuckold? 

You are tiny. Half their size. 

[sucking and slurping]

Give it to Candi. Please, Candi needs a big cock in Candi's pussy. Put your monster in Candi’s cunt

[Slurping, moaning, and fucking]

Hubby you don’t know how to please Candi anymore. You can’t satisfy Candi with your tiny thing.

[more sex noises]

Yes shove that pussy pleasing cock into Candi.

Show him how a big stud like you pleases a slut like Candi. 

Show him how he won’t get chance ever again. 

[fucking]

That's right tiny dick, only huge cock go into Candi’s holes from now on.

Don’t you wish you were a real man with a real cock. 

How much does this turn you on to see your slut wife Candi worship huge cock?

[more intense slurping and fucking]

Oh fuck yes 

[slurp] 

Give Candi your jizz. Cum in Candi’s mouth. Candi loves cum. Candi is a dumb cum slut

[intensify moaning]

Candi loves cock! Candi is a bimbo fuck doll

[close to cumming]

Look at your trashy whore hubby. Look at Candi. 

Jerk your little eraser dick. Cum watching your Candi cockslut get fucked by big cock

[Cum]

Oh yes Tye give Candi that alpha cum 

[moan]

Yes yes yes [slurp up the cum]

Thank you John for giving Candi his cum

[moan]

[cock pops out of pussy]

Boo, Candi’s fuck holes are empty.

[sigh]

[regaining some self]

Oh babe you came so quick. I told you that you wouldn’t do me any good now.

That disgusting little pee pee spurted out gross beta cum. 

No I don’t want to touch it. Eww. 

So am I your dream wife? 

Is this what you wished for?

Well I don’t care now. I’m living my dream now.

Stay there. 

I’m leaving to go to a party. 

Your bimbo fuck cock whore will be back later and you better be ready to clean up

[Heels walking away]


	2. A Husband'S Wish pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with Candi. Is she taking completely over?

[sex noises]  
[super slutty bimbo] Oh baby oh baby. Fuck Candi with your huuuuuge cock  
Oh yes, fuck Candi fuck doll.   
[moan]  
Give Candi your cummies  
Candi needs your cum in her cunt  
Oooooh yaaaaaaaaaaaay  
[moan]  
Mmmm cummies  
[pause]  
Okay byeeee sweetie. Candi’ll see ya next week.  
[door closes]

[still super bimbo mode] Hubby come here and clean Candi up  
Candi needs a soft tongue to massage her used pussy  
[licking]  
[moan]  
Mmmm, good boy. Keep going. Get deep inside Candi.  
[moan]  
O.M.G. is your like tongue bigger than your dickie  
[moan]  
You become such a good cuckie for Candi.  
[giggle] That like rhymes   
Ooooh, Candi loves this  
[moan]  
Candi gets big cocks for her holes and a subbie hubbie.  
[giggle]  
[back to normal bimbo mode]  
[clear throat] Oh wow, I don’t usually stay in Candi mode after they leave.  
Candi must really be basically loving this situation and keeping me, you know, kinda under for longer.   
[Pause]  
You okay?   
[muffled response]  
You can so stop now, I think I’m cleaned up.  
[pause]  
Yeah, he was okay and his cock wasn’t like the biggest.  
Bigger than you of course, but like he’s not going to be worth it prolly.  
Why did I say, “see ya next week”?  
Well, I still want cock and he’s a umm a good appetizer during the day.  
[Pause]  
No baby you don’t have like a cock for a bimbo cock queen like me.  
Like do you see me becoming Candi when I am with you?  
Does it look like I become brainless when your cock is in front of me  
[Pause]  
I can’t believe I have to tell ya again that I’m your fantasy bimbo hot wife.   
You for sure wanted this.  
Am I not what you wanted?  
Don’t I make every cock in the room stand up when I enter?  
Am I not a cocksleeve for actually huge cocks?  
[pause]  
I don’t even know if I could feel you though baby  
I mean like my pussy is extra tight for huge cocks, but if you put your tiny guy in there it wouldn’t fill me enough  
[pause]  
You want to try?   
[sigh]  
Fine.  
You can stick it in me for 2 minutes for the 2 months since I came back?  
How’s that sound?   
[sigh]  
No, I’m not going to become Candi  
I don’t even like think I could I wanted to.  
You’re lucky I’m even letting you do this.  
[pause]  
Hold on babe, put a condom on.   
Duh you have to use one  
It’s your choice you can use a condom or not sex me  
[Pause]  
Okay stick it in me.  
Babe are you umm in me?  
[rocking motion]   
I can’t believe this used like satisfy me  
[sigh}  
Oh fuck you came?   
Already babe?   
That’s pathetic.  
Even worse than I thought you’d be  
But on the other hand….  
I’m a bimbo fuck doll and way too hot for a cuckold like you to last.  
[sigh]  
I got to get ready for a date so go away

[clothes rustling]  
Fuck I’m such a trashy cum recep…recept….bucket  
I can’t believe how much I’ve changed  
I can’t imagine going back to the old boring me  
Quickie come here!  
[pause]  
What do you think?  
Get the jaw off the floor.  
I’m your perfect cuckoldress?  
You wouldn’t want me to go back?  
[pause]  
[giggle]  
You’re so conflicted, huh honey  
Do you want the old boring me?   
I mean I was like pretty hot before  
And you did get to fuck me.  
But apparently that ummm wasn’t good enough for you.  
[giggle]  
Now there is no question that I am made for sex  
And I’m fulfilling your fantasy  
Your deep dark secret that you kept from me for all of these years  
Your very own bimbo cuckoldress   
[giggle]  
So do feel like you’re missing out?  
[giggle]  
I didn’t think so.  
Now puhlease help me getting ready  
I know you like that part, drooling over my bimbo body  
Hand me those stockings  
[pause]  
What? No I don’t wear panties any more you know that  
I love watching mens’ faces when I open my legs up in public.  
And [moan] the feel of cum dripping from me   
Sometimes I think I should save it for you for later, but that just means I need to get plenty  
Now those heels  
No, not that those ones. The pink ones next to those with the platforms.   
They do lovely things to my ass.   
Now be a good hubbie and put them on my feet, you know I can barely seem them with my tits in the way.   
[pause]  
Good boy. Now suck on my heels.  
They are longer than your cock, huh?   
What, you don’t want to please your bimbo cum slut?  
Yes, suck it tiny speedy bitch  
Suck these fuck-me heels  
You owe me for letting me stick your gross little worm into me  
Later tonight they are going up in the air as a huge cock turns me into a cock dumb whore  
[groan]  
[super bimbo voice]  
Fuuuuck. Oh oh oooh Candi loves it  
Candi can’t wait to be turned into a cum dump  
Give Candi like cock now OMG!   
[moan]  
Candi can’t wait  
Candi needs huge cock in her gaping holes now  
Nooooooo not silly hubby’s dumb stupid penie  
Give Candi fake cock  
Fake like Candi [giggle]  
[moan]  
Shove it into Candi  
Ooooh it feel so gooooood  
Stretch Candi’s pussy  
[moan]  
Need nother in mouth  
Mouth so completely empty without monster dick  
[insert dildo into mouth]  
[moaning and sucking sounds]  
Uh uh uh Candi feels good  
[moaning and sucking]  
Candi loves bigggggggggg cock in her holes  
[moan]  
Candi wants to be stupiddder and sluttttttttttier  
[orgasm]  
Mmmm Candi is warmed up.  
Candi wants to stay like this forever.  
No more boring wife  
Call Candi an uber, Candi is going out.


End file.
